


here by impulse

by winterlodge



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, impulsive buying, jihoon is careless and woojin yang pusing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlodge/pseuds/winterlodge
Summary: Pengambilan Keputusan Bodoh ala Park Woojin: memesan sebuah boneka Snorlax segede bagong di salah satu situs belanjaonlinehanya karena sedangbad-mooddan kebetulan bonekanya diskon 70 persen. Boneka yang bersangkutan berakhir menjadi penghuni permanen gudang tiga hari setelah dibeli.Pengambilan Keputusan Bodoh ala Park Jihoon: membeli tiket pesawat Seoul-Tokyo satu arah, tidak bisa dibatalkan. Tanpa pesan penginapan, tanpa bawa teman, tanpa tahu jalan.("Duh Tuhan, aku mohon tolong otak udang satu ini,"begitu doa Woojin.)





	1. narita, 16:20

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan tanpa maksud untuk mendapat keuntungan material, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. ini adalah karya fanfiksi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya, dibuat untuk keperluan pemenuhan imajinasi belaka.

 

“... Halo?”

_“Halo, 'Jin. Lama sekali ngangkatnya.”_

Woojin mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar suara yang familiar dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Itu Jihoon. Belahan jiwanya; madu sekaligus racunnya. Agak janggal memang, mengingat biasanya kalau Jihoon yang menelepon, yang muncul di layar ponsel Woojin adalah nama _Babi Merah Jambu_ dan bukannya sederetan nomor asing yang bahkan tampaknya bukan nomor Korea.

_Jihoon lagi di luar negeri? Kok mendadak?_

“Kukira bukan kamu,” Woojin menjawab jujur. “Ada apa? Kamu sekarang di mana?”

_“Jin, kamu ingat nggak, boneka Snorlax segede bagong yang waktu itu kamu pesan cuma karena diskon 70 persen?”_

Apaan nih, tumben Jihoon bicaranya pakai mukadimah segala. Padahal biasanya langsung sambar tanpa basa basi. Woojin bingung, tapi kebingungan saja nggak akan menjadikan situasi ini lebih jelas baginya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja alur percakapan yang barusan Jihoon ajukan.

“Ingat. Kenapa?”

_“Sekarang nasibnya sudah jadi sarang debu di gudang, kan?”_

“Terakhir kuingat ya memang begitu. Sedih memang.”

 _“Terus, kalau kuingat lagi, kamu beli itu karena sedang_ bad-mood _sama tugas proyek, cari pelampiasan dengan belanja_ online _, lalu kalap lihat angka diskon 70% sampai nggak mikir sama sekali waktu klik tombol_ add to cart _?”_

Waduh. Mendaftar dosa Woojin waktu itu bikin perut Woojin sedikit mulas. “Betul. Lalu?”

_“Ini artinya proses pengambilan keputusan manusia terkadang sulit diduga dan bodoh, bukan?”_

“Ya. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau kita sangat impulsif.”

Jihoon menarik napas panjang. _“Jin, aku sekarang lagi di Jepang.”_

_WHAT THE._

“... Jeju?” Woojin sengaja menyebutkan nama daerah yang salah, berharap kalau ia tadi salah dengar dan sebetulnya Jihoon sedang di Jeju dan bukan di Jepang.

_“Jepang.”_

“Jangan bilang kamu sendiri?”

_"Aku cuma bawa diri, paspor, berkas-berkas penting lain, baju untuk satu minggu, dompet, hape. Nggak pakai teman.”_

Woojin tak percaya. Yang benar saja. Jihoon ini sejak orok nggak pernah pergi ke luar negeri sendirian; apalagi tanpa pemberitahuan. Pergi ke luar kota saja bawa pasukan. Lalu sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba Jihoon bisa ada di Jepang, sendirian pula?

“Kamu minggat?” tanya Woojin tajam.”Berantem sama Mami?”

_“Bukan, duh. Aku masih Park Jihoon pangerannya Mami yang nurut dan berbakti. Pokoknya nggak ada apa-apa antara aku dan orang rumah. Papi dan Mami tahu kok aku pergi.”_

“Terus kenapa?” Kulit kepala Woojin mulai gatal.

Jihoon terdiam, agaknya berpikir sebentar. _“Ini semua gara-gara_ impulsive buying.”

“Alias kalap diskon?”

 _“Nggak gitu juga. Ngg, singkat cerita aku melakukan pengambilan keputusan yang tidak terduga dan bodoh ketika belanja_ online _, sama denganmu dan Snorlax-mu. Tebak apa yang kubeli.”_

Woojin mengeluh. “Tiket pesawat Seoul - Tokyo.”

_“Iya. Cuma satu. Jadi aku nggak bisa ajak kamu.”_

“Terus kenapa nggak di- _cancel_ aja tiketnya?”

 _“Nggak bisa. Nggak bisa di-_ cancel.” Jika wujud Woojin saat ini adalah komik, akan banyak huruf H yang beterbangan di sekitarnya. Jadinya HHHHHHHHHHHHHH. _“Sudah kepalang tanggung kubayar juga. Jadi ya sudah, aku pergi saja.”_

Kepala Woojin mulai terasa berat. “Pulang kapan?”

_“Aku belum tahu.”_

“Kamu cuma beli tiket satu arah? Duh Tuhan, tolong otak udang satu ini …” gumam Woojin. Jihoon tidak mengomel meski tadi dibilang otak udang. Tampaknya masih tahu diri. “ _Booking_ hotel sampai tanggal berapa?”

 _Siapa bilang aku sudah_ booking _hotel.”_

“PARK JIHOON …”  Woojin mendadak ingin berubah menjadi kentang. Ralat, mengubah Jihoon menjadi kentang. Biar tidak kenal cara pakai TripAdvisor dan tahu-tahu beli tiket pesawat ke luar negeri tanpa perencanaan matang ke depan. “Kamu benar-benar pergi begitu aja, tanpa tahu mau tidur di mana, makan apa, pakai transportasi apa?”

_“Nah, itu dia. Makanya sekarang aku ingin minta tolong kamu.”_

SEMBARANGAN. Kalau bukan sahabat sejak lahir, Woojin pasti sudah menutup telepon lalu lanjut main Overwatch. Sudah bikin orang jantungan karena pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, sekarang masih saja lanjut merepotkan orang lain yang jaraknya ribuan kilometer dari tempatnya berada. Jangan salah, Woojin bukannya tidak mau membantu Jihoon. Yang jadi masalah di sini, Jihoon tidak minta tolong pada orang yang tepat. Mana tahu Woojin soal seluk-beluk Jepang, wong pengalamannya menginjakkan kaki di sana hanya ketika transit di Narita.

Woojin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Kebingungan itu refleks membuat kepalanya bergerak menoleh kesana dan kemari, sampai akhirnya pandangan mata Woojin menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang main Overwatch di sebelahnya. Sebuah ide langsung muncul di otaknya.

“Dengar, Hoon. Aku nggak bisa kasih kamu ide, tapi aku lagi sama Daehwi. Ngomong sama dia, ya.” Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jihoon, Woojin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menarik ujung kemeja Daehwi. Daehwi langsung ngambek, tentu saja, _(“HADOH KAK JANGAN NGAGETIN! TUH LIHAT KAN HAMPIR AJA KALAH EH COPOTCOPOT!”)_ tapi setelah Woojin menjelaskan dengan singkat situasi Jihoon, emosi Daehwi langsung stabil. Diterimanya ponsel Woojin dengan dahi berkerut.

“Kak Jihoon? Lagi di Jepang?”

 _“OH TUHAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENCIPTAKAN LEE DAEHWI.”_ Tidak perlu pakai _loudspeaker_ , suara Jihoon sudah bisa terdengar sampai telinga Woojin. _“Iya, Hwi.”_

“Jepangnya di mana?”

_“Tokyo, Narita.”_

“Yah, kalau di sana aku tidak bisa bantu banyak. Kalau di daerah Osaka, baru aku tahu.” Daehwi menggaruk kepalanya. Selama empat tahun tinggal di Jepang, Daehwi nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan Osaka, jadi pengetahuannya soal Jepang ya di situ-situ saja. “Gimana dong, Kak? Lagian, siapa suruh beli tiket sembarangan …”

_“Nggak sembarangan, Hwi. Impulsif.”_

 “Sama aja!” semprot Daehwi. “Eh, tunggu sebentar. Aku punya kenalan. Sebenarnya dia tinggal di Gunma, tapi siapa tahu ada keajaiban. Orangnya sering jadi _host family_ untuk mahasiswa yang ikut program pertukaran pelajar atau _tour guide _ dadakan. Kurasa cocok untuk ngurusin turis kelewat-sembarangan seperti dirimu, Kak.”

  _“Bisa bahasa Korea?”_

 “Lancar.”

  _"Mantap. Berikan kontaknya padaku.”_

 “Katalk masih nyala, kan?”

  _“Masih, tapi hapeku mati. Lagi kuisi baterainya. Ini pakai telepon rental di bandara.”_

 “Ya sudah, aku akan kirim kontaknya lewat Katalk, Kak. Langsung hubungi ya, mumpung masih sore.” Daehwi menghembuskan napas. “Jangan lupa langsung cari tiket pulang!”

_“Iya, Mama. Apalah arti diriku ini tanpamu.”_

“Nggak ada mama-mamaan! Oke, aku tutup ya, nanti bayarnya mahal. Kalau bayarnya mahal, nanti nggak bisa beli makan, pulang ke sini kurus!” Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jihoon, Daehwi mematikan sambungan lalu langsung mengembalikan ponsel Woojin dan melanjutkan permainan Overwatch-nya yang tertunda.

_Setan sekali, bahkan aku belum ngomong lagi sama Jihoon…._

 

_._

_._

_._

 

Jihoon mengembalikan ponsel rentalnya pada petugas sambil mengucap terima kasih dengan terbata-bata. Sambil menghela napas, ia berjalan menuju _charger box_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kios rental ponsel. Jihoon membuka kunci salah satu boks dan mengambil ponsel miliknya dari sana. Baterainya belum terisi penuh tapi sudah bisa dinyalakan. Begitu menyala dan tersambung ke jaringan internet bandara, rentetan notifikasi langsung muncul dari berbagai aplikasi. Paling banyak dari aplikasi pesan singkat. Pelan, Jihoon menggulirkan layar.

 

 **Ahn Hyungseob  
** Oi, di mana?

 

 **Byun Hyunmin  
** eodiya

 **Byun Hyunmin  
** jibiya

 **Byun Hyunmin  
** an bappeum

 **Byun Hyunmin  
** nawabwa

 

 **[Instagram]  
** ongseongwooooow has started a live video. Watch before it ends!

 

 **Lee Daehwi  
** _Lee Daehwi sent you a contact._

 

Tanpa berpikir panjang Jihoon langsung menekan notifikasi dari Daehwi, karena itulah yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini. Jendela _chatbox_ menunjukkan satu pesan baru yang belum dibaca. 

Jihoon mengeja dalam hati nama kontak yang dikirim Daehwi. _Takada Kenta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo, semua. ini debut shapuccinno di fandom wanawan/broduce. mohon jangan dijahatin. (yha)
> 
> seperti temanya, fic ini juga ditulis dengan sangat impulsif di tengah rutinitas commuting yang bikin jenuh. padahal gak direncanakan sama sekali sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa idenya datang terus. ada beberapa alternatif plot buat cerita ini, tapi saya belum memutuskan mau pakai yang mana. biarkan mengalir aja dulu kali ya. 
> 
> mungkin bakal ada endgame pairing, mungkin nggak. tergantung mood saya pada hari nulisnya aja. ((GIMANA)).
> 
> akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. salam kenal, semua x))
> 
> *) potongan chat dari hyunmin mengutip lirik lagu winner - really really, yang sering jadi meme di korea saking hits-nya.


	2. narita, 19:17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon bertemu peri penyelamatnya (terima kasih, Kak Kenta!), perjalanan menuju Gunma, dan ternyata Woojin ngadu soal perginya Jihoon ke si _dia_. 
> 
> (dengan kata lain: Top 10 Anime Betrayal).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya sudah menentukan kalau genre benda ini adalah sitcom dengan sedikit bumbu (b)romance. Sempet kepikiran mau dibikin semacam petualangan masa muda dengan berbagai plot twist dan teori konspirasi, tapi nggak jadi. Otak saya belum nyampe untuk bikin yang begonoan.

 

“Hei, Jihoon temannya Daehwi, ya?”

Jihoon menoleh. Di sebelah kirinya sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda dengan senyum merekah. Bahasa Koreanya terdengar alami, mendengarnya membuat Jihoon merasa tengah berada di Seoul alih-alih Tokyo.

“Benar.” Jihoon mengangguk. “Kak Kenta, ya?”

“Ya!” Senyum yang sudah lebar itu bertambah lebar lagi beberapa milimeter. Kenta mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak salaman. “Takada Kenta. Salam kenal, Jihoon! Selamat datang di Jepang.”

Uluran tangan Kenta tak menunggu waktu lama sampai disambut. Jihoon balas tersenyum, dalam hati mempertanyakan mengapa Kenta datang cepat sekali. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kenta mengabari bahwa ia sudah sampai di Narita, dan Jihoon membalas dengan memberitahukan di mana posisinya -- pintu keluar terminal tiga, depan kedai kopi dan toko cenderamata.

Jihoon tidak tahu saja menemukan seseorang yang mengenakan _hoodie neon pink,_ celana kotak-kotak, dan membawa koper warna _neon green_ itu bukan tugas yang sulit, bahkan di bandara sekalipun.

“Mau ngopi dulu, Kak?” tawar Jihoon. Rasanya tak enak juga pada Kenta yang bersedia jauh-jauh menyetir dari Gunma demi menjemput turis dadakan satu ini. Setidaknya Jihoon ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Kenta sang ibu peri, sebelum nanti Kenta akan direpotkannya lagi.

“Wah, tawaran yang menarik, tapi aku baru saja ngopi bersama teman-temanku sebelum ke sini.” Kenta menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil tersenyum jenaka. “Masih kembung. Tapi kalau Jihoon mau ngopi, aku temani.”

“Ah, nggak usah.” Jihoon menggeleng pelan. “Aku beli minuman kaleng saja kalau begitu.”

“Sambil jalan aja, kalau begitu! Ada minimarket di dekat tempatku memarkir mobil.”

Jihoon mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kenta sambil menyeret kopernya. Langkah Kenta begitu mantap seolah-olah ia tidak perlu berpikir lagi dalam menentukan arah. Pasti ia sudah sangat familiar dengan tempat ini. Jihoon semakin yakin ia berada di tangan yang tepat. Bertambahlah satu lagi dalam daftar utang budinya pada Lee Daehwi.

Kenta benar, ada minimarket di dekat tempatnya memarkir mobil. Jihoon membeli beberapa kopi kaleng dan makanan ringan -- pakai kartu kredit karena ia lupa belum tukar uang tunai. Kenta hanya tertawa, kemudian minta diingatkan untuk mampir dulu ke bank atau _money changer_ selama perjalanan nanti. Muka Jihoon langsung memerah karena malu.

“Sori ya, mobilku berantakan,” ungkap Kenta sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jihoon. “Beberapa hari ini dia dipakai untuk angkut-angkut barang.”

“Masih wangi, jadi nggak apa-apa,” canda Jihoon sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. “Makasih banyak, Kak!”

“Jangan lupa sabuk pengaman,” pesan Kenta sebelum berputar menuju kursi pengemudi. “Nah, kita siap berangkat. Jihoon mau ke mana?”

Nah, kan. Cepat atau lambat pertanyaan ini akan muncul juga. Jihoon menggigit bibir.

“Daehwi nggak bilang apa-apa, Kak?” Jihoon balik tanya.

“Daehwi?” Kenta menatap Jihoon bingung. “Dia memang hubungi aku tadi, cuma minta tolong aku jemput kamu di Narita. Ya, seperti yang kamu bilang padaku.”

Hening sejenak.

“Jadi .. Jihoon ke sini untuk urusan apa?”

_Pertanyaannya telat, Kak._

“Liburan? Pekerjaan? Penelitian?”

“... Kayaknya liburan, sih.”

“Jihoon, kamu kabur dari rumah?”

“Nggak kok Kak, beneran.”

“Kamu ke sini pakai jalur legal, kan?”

“KAAAK!” Jihoon menjerit panik mendadak. Kenta terkikik. “Berani sumpah aku bukan kriminal, Kak!”

“Iya, iya. Percaya, kok. Daehwi anak baik-baik, nggak mungkin berteman dengan kriminal.” Kenta menenangkan Jihoon. “Jadi kalau kamu nggak keberatan, boleh cerita kenapa kamu bisa sampai ke sini?”

Jihoon menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya cerita tumpah ruah dari mulutnya. Tidak semuanya ia ceritakan, tentu saja. Hanya yang penting-penting seperti khilaf membuka TripAdvisor, beli tiket satu arah yang sedang diskon, tahunya tidak bisa dibatalkan. Jadilah ia pergi tanpa persiapan. Kenta tertawa tergelak-gelak mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Sungguh _Bad Decision Making of The Year_ yang sangat menghibur.

“YA AMPUN, HAHAHAHA!” seru Kenta sambil menepuk-nepuk setir mobil dengan heboh. “Baru kali ini aku nemu yang seperti kamu, hahahah …”

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum masam. _Orang bego itu banyak macamnya, Kak. Termasuk yang begini ini._

“Lalu gimana, apa Jihoon punya tempat yang ingin dikunjungi atau apa, gitu? Biar kuantar ke sana,” tawar Kenta. “Tokyo Tower? Kuil Asakusa? Akihabara?”

“Hngg ….” Gumamannya Jihoon tidak memperjelas apa-apa. Kenta memutuskan untuk memberikan tawaran lain.

“Atau mau kucarikan hotel di Tokyo biar kamu bisa istirahat dulu?”

“Ikut Kak Kenta aja.”

“Maaf?” Kenta memicingkan mata.

Jihoon menggaruk kepala. “Begini, Kak. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Jepang sendirian. Kalau kemari, aku selalu bersama sepupu atau temanku yang jago bahasa Jepang. Jadi … kalau aku jauh-jauh dari yang bisa bahasa Korea, aku …”

Kenta mengangguk-angguk, paham. “Kamu kok gemes banget sih, haha! Untung kenal Daehwi. Kalau nggak, tidur di bandara kamu hari ini sampai seterusnya.”

Menyadari kalau ia benar-benar sudah merepotkan Kenta, Jihoon buru-buru meminta maaf. “Maaf ya, Kak. Aku ngerepotin banget.”

“Tenang aja, aku santai kok.” Kenta menyalakan mesin mobil. Kalau sudah ada tujuan seperti ini, ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk jalan. “Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku boleh minta tolong? Sekalian, mumpung kamu ikut aku.”

Deg. Jihoon langsung parno _mode on._ Apa ini? Apa permintaan tolong yang akan diajukan Kenta? Kelihatannya Kenta orang baik-baik … nggak mungkin kan Kenta akan menjadikannya _host_ di sebuah klub mencurigakan atau menyelundupkan narkoba? Tapi di zaman edan seperti ini, semua orang bisa jadi penjahat, tak peduli seberapa malaikatnya mereka pada pandangan pertama —

“Daehwi sudah cerita kalau aku biasanya gaul sama mahasiswa-mahasiswa asing atau pertukaran pelajar, kan? Nah, teman-temanku yang mahasiswa asing itu mau buka usaha. Usaha legal kok, tenang saja.” Kenta tampaknya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jihoon. “Mereka buka kedai kopi. Pembukaannya dua hari lagi.”

“Kedai … kopi?” Jihoon mengulang. Kenta mengangguk.

“Kedai kopi beneran,” jelas Kenta, membuat Jihoon kembali tersenyum masam. “Nah, mumpung kau bersamaku, nih. Mau nggak bantu-bantu kami?”

“Aku belum pernah kerja di kedai kopi sebelumnya, tapi aku hutang budi sama Kak Kenta,” sahut Jihoon sambil menggosok hidungnya. “Aku akan bantu, Kak.”

“Yay!” Kenta bersorak riang. “Kebetulan kami memang masih butuh orang. Terima kasih, ya.”

“Aku yang terima kasih, Kak. Maksudku … Kakak sudah repot-repot datang menjemputku yang tak punya tujuan ini, aku sungguh berutang budi.”

“Santai saja. Daehwi teman baikku. Tidak ada salahnya aku menolong teman Daehwi, apalagi di keadaan terdesak seperti ini.” Kenta membelokkan mobil keluar lahan parkir. “Nanti sampai Gunma, aku langsung antar buat cari hotel, ya. Kamu butuh istirahat dulu.”

Jihoon diam sebentar. “Aku nggak bisa nginap di rumah Kak Kenta aja?”

“Mauku juga begitu, tapi di rumahku nggak ada tempat,” ungkap Kenta. “Oh! Kalau menginap di rumah kontrakannya teman-temanku yang mahasiswa asing itu, mau? Ada orang Koreanya, kok.”

Jihoon langsung was-was. “Mereka mau menampung?”

“Gampanglah itu. Aku yang urus. Lagipula, nanti juga kamu akan bantu-bantu mereka, kan? Biar lebih gampang,” jelas Kenta. “Gimana?”

“ _Deal_ deh, Kak.” Jihoon tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kenta tertawa sebelum menyambutnya.

“Nanti aku bilang sama mereka supaya beres-beres.” Kenta melempar senyum. “Kamu ada bahasa lain yang dikuasai selain bahasa Korea?”

Jihoon meringis, mengingat nilai-nilai merah yang sering ia dapatkan di mata pelajaran bahasa asing. Kenta langsung maklum.

“Oke kalau begitu, mungkin nanti kamu akan sekamar sama Donghyun, Kim Donghyun.”

Mendadak Jihoon terbatuk. “UHUK! S-Siapa, Kak? Kim siapa?”

Kenta menatap Jihoon sekilas dengan bingung sebelum menjawab. “... Kim Donghyun, Jihoon.”

“Oooh, iya iya! Donghyun, Donghyun~”

Kenta tampaknya penasaran, tapi ia tidak bertanya. Jadilah ia membelokkan mobil ke kanan sambil memulai pembicaraan dengan topik tentang makanan.

Perjalanan ke Gunma mereka habiskan dengan saling bertukar cerita. Jihoon lebih sering mendengar daripada bercerita, tapi ia menikmati penuturan Kenta mengenai berbagai macam hal. Paling banyak soal tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Kenta juga menceritakan soal rekan-rekannya yang berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia. Mendengar cerita Kenta, rasanya menyenangkan sekali punya banyak teman seperti itu. Jihoon bukannya tak suka bergaul, ia hanya tidak begitu tertarik memperluas horizon pertemanannya seperti yang dilakukan Kenta. Selama masih ada Woojin, hanya pemuda gingsul itu yang akan ia recoki selamanya.

Plus beberapa orang, sih. Beberapa orang saja.

Ketika mobil memasuki jalan tol yang relatif sepi, Kenta melirik Jihoon sekilas. Jihoon baru saja memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah melihat jam dan menekan-nekan layarnya dengan gemas.

“Omong-omong, Jihoon butuh internet? Aku bawa modem portabel, nih. _Password-_ nya ada di stikernya.”

Jihoon nyaris saja menitikkan air mata haru ketika Kenta menyerahkan modem portabel itu padanya. Akhirnya, internet! Kebutuhan dasar para milenial bahkan sebelum sandang dan pangan! Entah dari mana Kenta bisa menebak kalau Jihoon masih pakai kartu ponsel Korea yang tidak bisa tersambung ke internet Jepang. Ah, tapi hal itu tidak penting, spesies peri penyelamat seperti Kenta ini selalu punya kekuatan sakti yang bisa membuat mereka ribuan kali lebih peka daripada rakyat jelata biasa.

Dengan antusias Jihoon menyalakan modem tersebut dan menyambungkan ponselnya pada jaringan internet. Diketiknya password dengan hati-hati: _rikymteentop_. Rasa-rasanya ada yang familiar.

“Kak Kenta suka K-pop, ya?”

“Ah, kamu ngeh!” seru Kenta senang. *Menurutmu kenapa aku sekarang ngomong pakai bahasa Korea?”

Jihoon terkikik sebagai jawaban. Tadinya ia mau bicara sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi karena terlalu terdistraksi oleh notifikasi. Ada 10 pesan dari Woojin — yang tak jadi Jihoon baca karena orangnya sudah menelepon duluan lewat Katalk.

 _Glek_. Jihoon menekan tombol jawab dengan takut-takut. Perasaannya kurang enak.

_“ORANG EDAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!”_

Kenta nyaris saja mengerem mobil karena kaget. Jihoon menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Bayangkan saja, suara Woojin barusan bisa mengagetkan Kenta, entah sebahaya apa teriakan Woojin tadi untuk gendang telinga Jihoon.

_“KUTU AIR BUNTELAN KENTUT OTAK UDANG SETAN ALAS KIMCHI BUSUK!!!!!!!”_

Jihoon membiarkan saja Woojin mengabsen maki-makian tidak jelas sementara Kenta menatap ngeri ke arahnya. Dengan isyarat mata, Jihoon meminta Kenta untuk fokus menyetir saja. Dengan ragu, Kenta kembali menginjak pedal gas, sesekali melirik Jihoon. Takut kalau-kalau Jihoon tiba-tiba sawan.

“... Sudah ngehinanya?” tanya Jihoon begitu tidak terdengar suara lagi dari _speaker_ ponselnya. “Kenapa sih, begitu kuangkat langsung marah-marah begini?”

_“KAMU KENAPA BILANG KE MAMI KALAU PERGI BARENG AKU, HAAAAAH?”_

O ow … kamu ketahuan ….

“Tunggu, Woojin. Aku bisa jelasin.”

 _“NGGAK ADA JELAS-JELASAN! Aku ini sudah kamu bikin jantungan tiba-tiba ditinggal pergi, pakai bohong segala sama Mami kalau pergi sama aku, suontoloyo!”_ geram Woojin melepaskan segala amarah yang terpendam. _“Apanya pangeran Mami yang nurut dan berbakti, sih?”_

Jihoon menggaruk pelipisnya. “Hehe.”

_“HAHA HEHE HAHA HEHE! PULANG KEMARI, JADI DENDENG KERING KAMU!”_

“Ya habis gimana, Jin. Kalau aku bilang ke Mami aku nggak bawa teman, mana boleh aku pergi.”

_“TUH KAN, JADI SEBENARNYA NIATMU ITU EMANG KABUR, HHHHH!”_

“Bukan Jin, bukan!” Jihoon meralat. “Aku cuma nggak mau Mami jantungan karena aku pergi sendiri!”

 _“Terus kalau aku yang jantungan nggak apa-apa, gitu?_ Fine!!” seru Woojin. Kedengaran jelas sekali oleh Kenta yang meringis. _“Kamu nggak tahu sekaget apa aku waktu tadi Mami telepon tanya aku, kalian sudah sampai mana, lagi ngapain di Jepang, LAH AKU INI LAGI DI WARNET LHO MI …”_

“Sori banget, Jin,” gumam Jihoon lirih, berharap mendapat belas kasihan. “Anggap aja pengorbanan demi sahabatmu yang lucu ini.”

 _“HHHHH!”_ Woojin mendengus kasar. _“Pokoknya, aku sudah beresin urusan ini sama Mami. Awas kalau kamu protes. Dan jangan sekali-kali seret aku lagi dalam keputusan bodohmu!”_

“Urusannya beres?” Jihoon mengangkat alis. Jangan-jangan Woojin ngomong jujur sama Mami? “Kamu … kamu bilang apa ke Mami?”

_"Nggak perlu tahu! Awas aja kalau kamu macam-macam lagi!”_

_Pip_. Sambungan terputus.

Jihoon menatap layar ponselnya dengan horor. Ditekan-tekannya lagi layar ponsel, berusaha menghubungi Woojin demi mengorek informasi soal apa yang dikatakan Woojin pada Mami. Apa daya, seluruh usahanya menelepon Woojin ditolak. Jihoon tidak menyerah. Ia kembali membuka kontak Woojin, namun baru saja ia akan menekan tombol _call_ sebuah panggilan lain masuk ke akun Katalknya. Matanya melotot melihat nama sang pemanggil.

 

 **_Si Boosoog KD_ ** **_☠️_ ** **_._ **

 

_Anjay, tega betul si gingsul!_

.

.

.

 

“... Habis ngadu, Kak?” Daehwi menatap Woojin yang baru saja selesai bicara di telepon. Woojin tidak menjawab. Mukanya masih kesal. Sepertinya Woojin sial sekali hari ini. Sudah kalah beberapa babak di Overwatch, masih saja harus direcoki oleh urusan Jihoon.

Meski tidak dijawab, Daehwi bisa paham. Diamnya Woojin artinya ya.

“Nanti Kak Jihoon ngambek lho diaduin.”

“Nggak ngurus!” tukas Woojin sinis sambil mematikan aplikasi Overwatch di komputer dan ganti buka situs cari jodoh. “Dia seenaknya bilang ke Mami kalau aku pergi sama dia. Aku nggak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini seandainya kepergiannya dia itu jelas. Lah sekarang? Aku aja nggak tahu dia mau ngapain, gimana mau ngabarin Mami soal Jihoon? Terus kalau tiba-tiba Mami lihat aku ternyata masih di sini, gimana?”

Daehwi mengangguk-angguk pelan. “Iya sih. Kak Jihoon ada salahnya juga. Tapi Kak, beneran nggak apa-apa kalau Kakak ngadu?”

“Paling Jihoon yang marah. Santailah.” Woojin meng- _klik_ sebuah foto yang muncul di layar monitornya. _Wah, cantik_ . “Lagipula aku yakin meskipun nggak secara langsung, _dia_ yang bikin Jihoon tiba-tiba jadi nggak waras dan berujung pergi kayak gini.”

“Yakin?” tanya Daehwi. Woojin mengangguk.

“Kamu kayak nggak kenal Jihoon aja, Hwi.”

“Kalau nanti Kak Jihoon disusulin, gimana?”

“Urusan mereka. Paling nanti jambak-jambakan di bandara.” Woojin mengenakan _headphone_ , isyarat bahwa ia sudah menutup pembicaraan. Daehwi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Daehwi selalu bertanya-tanya apakah Woojin dan Jihoon memang teman atau bukan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayo lho. Siapakah KD? Kuda Dumbo? Kerudung Dusta? Kutilang Darat? Kontes Dangdut? Silakan ditebak. Hint sudah disediakan. Hehehe. 
> 
> Saya ngerasa chapter ini less ngalir daripada chapter awal kemarin. Mungkin karena impulsivitasnya berkurang. Kalau merasa hal itu ngaruh ke kualitasnya, silakan kasih tahu saya. Biar chapter depan bisa lebih baik x) 
> 
> Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan membaca.


End file.
